Silver Destiny
by Kitsune of Light
Summary: Inu Yasha and the gang meet up with a kitsune with alot of jewel shards ..how will inu get along with her R
1. Prologue Pt 1

Silver Destiny By kol  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T Own Inu Yasha.... but I wish I did!  
  
One clear night three Buddhist monks were out walking in the woods when they sense a demonic aura,  
  
"Toshiro, what you suppose is over there"  
  
"It looks like one of those kitsunes!"  
  
"Aye she is a kitsune but some there some thing different about her"  
  
The monk looks closely at the sleeping kitsune.  
  
"Woah! Look at the size of the sacred jewel on her necklace"  
  
"We could get quite a lot of gold if we trade it in"  
  
"Hmmmm hey where'd she go?"  
  
Suddenly a sharp blade slashes down on the monks killing them instantly ...  
  
"... Greedy ningen lechs..." the kitsune sheaths her katana and walks off.  
  
"Kagome is there any sign of the sacred jewel!"  
  
"Why don't you sit still while I look around?"  
  
WHUMP  
  
Kagome looks around  
  
"Oh sorry Inu Yasha ; "  
  
Inu yasha gets out of the hole "Stupid wrench!"  
  
"Inu yasha please stop harassing lady kagome"  
  
Kagome stops suddenly  
  
"Huh? Inu Yasha, Miroku go get sango and Shippo, im sense the aura of a shikon jewel shard that way"  
  
"Finally!"  
  
Inu yasha runs off in the direction of the jewel shard  
  
"Seems all he cares about is become full demon"  
  
Miroku agrees and then goes to get sango and Shippo  
  
"Stop right there!"  
  
The kitsune turns around. Inu Yasha slashes out at her. She quickly blocks the tetsusaiga with her katana sheath.  
  
"What do you want?!"  
  
"Give me your fragments or I will cut you in to a tiny pieces"  
  
"Sorry not going to"  
  
Angrily Inu yasha uses the wind scar forcing her into a tree. Before inu yasha makes the last blow, Kagome and the other's arrive.  
  
"INU YASHA SIT!"  
  
"HUH? WOAH!" WHUMP  
  
Inu Yasha lands in a hole in the ground.  
  
Later kagome helps the kitsune out by healing her wounds given to her by inu.  
  
"So what your name?"  
  
"My name is Silver, Who are you people?" says the Kitsune  
  
"I'm Kagome and that over there is inu yasha."  
  
"A half breed?" says Silver.  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"Then there's Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala and...."  
  
"Ow!"  
  
Silver slaps her cheek.  
  
"That's Myoga the flea demon"  
  
"Pleasure to meet you Silver. Always a beast never a burden!"  
  
Myoga falls over. Silver looks at him strangely .Inu stands up and walks over to silver.  
  
"FOX? Why are you after the sacred jewel?"  
  
WOOT A CLIFFIE! YES ANOTHER STORY HAS BEEN WRITTEN! But don't flame me because I never written in this type of format o well...Review people and I will update  
  
JA NE!!  
  
KOL 


	2. Prologue Part 2

Silver Destiny

By Kol

Disclaimer: Psychiatrist: Say it!!

KOL: IT!

Psychiatrist: Not that! Say the disclaimer!!!

Kol: no

Psychiatrist: Would it kill you to do it?

Silver: Yes

Psychiatrist: Then you're going to get sued!!!

KOL: Fine!!! I ...don't .......own... any anime HAPPY NOW!!!!

Psychiatrist: Yes

KOL: I hate Psychiatrists --

Chapter two

"So why are you after the jewel"

"Because its Shiny"

Inu yasha does a face fault "WHAT! You are just collecting the jewel for that reason?!?! Then there's no reason to keep it !!!"

"I'm kidding! I'm collect the jewel so I can get revenge on naraku for killing off my family" says silver

"so you're an orphan too?" says Shippo

"I guess you could say that" says silver

Kagome gets up" why don't you travel with us? "

"sure I guess" says silver.

"It's nice to meet you silver and will you bear my child?"

"What?!OO"

suddenly sango's giant boomerang slams against miroku's head

"sorry he's known to do that" says sango

"OO"

After hours of talking and exchanging stories everyone goes to sleep.

CLIFFY!!!! Alright finally got chapter number two up! Sorry it's so short --.............. I thank all the reviewer for reviewing!!! INU PLUSHIES FOR ALL!!

KOL


	3. meeting at midnight, Enter Kage

Silver Destiny

By KOL

Disclaimer: KOL: Not Again !

Psychiatrist: Yes again!

KOL: I'm not saying it !!!

Psychiatrist: fine I will say it! Kitsune of light doesn't own Inu yasha or any thing to do with inu yasha plus she doesn't own any ani- gets blasted by Kol's Gundam the GAT-X110 the "ShadowSythe"

KOL: Nyahaha! =n.n=

Kol's sister Emiko: Ani-chan!!!! You're going to a shrink to get re educated!

KOL: thinks _HELP ME TT_

* * *

Chapter 3 

meeting at midnight

Midnight

Silver is woken up by a familiar scent

" Kage onii-chan??" she gets up and walks in to the woods away from the group.

" _But I thought ....you were killed by naraku along with mom and dad"_

She walks into a clearing where a kitsune with brown hair wearing a black gi and white hakami (sp?) pants

"Kage!"

The kitsune nods. Half surprised to see her older brother alive, silver runs over to him and hugs him. Kage pushes her off roughly.

"_Silver I want you to steal they're shards"_ says Kage telepathically

"Why onii-chan?" asks Silver

Naraku appears behind Kage.

" Kage! Watch out! Naraku's behind you!" says silver

"Feh he's only here because I made a pact with him"

" What are you talking about Kage?"

" If you really want to know silver let's just say I'm the one who brought your brother back to life with a shard of the sacred jewel" says naraku

" But why? You killed him off why in the hells would you bring him back from the dead?" asks silver

"Enough talk Kage kill her," says naraku as he leaves them

" Younger siblings are so annoying" Kage charges at Silver, Katana in hand, and slashes at her with great speed. Silver manages to blocks the attack with her katana.

" Time to die silver!" Kage starts to push silver but all of a sudden an arrow comes out of nowhere. Kage quickly dodges the arrow and runs off

"Silver I'll finish you off when we meet again at Naraku's castle"

"_And don't forget the shards of the sacred jewel" _says Kage to her telepathically.

"Hey silver you ok?" says kagome

Silver looks over to where the arrow came from.

" Yeah I'm fine kagome" and walks off back to the others with kagome

* * *

That is where I leave you till next time!


End file.
